Mass Effect 3 (2012)
Mass Effect 3 is an action role-playing game developed by BioWare and published by Electronics Arts for Microsoft Windows, Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. The game was released in March 6, 2012 and is the final game in the Mass Effect trilogy. Voice Cast *Commander Shepard - Jennifer Hale, Mark Meer *Kaidan Alenko - Raphael Sbarge *Diana Allers - Jessica Chobot *Admiral David Anderson - Keith David *Commander Armando-Owen Bailey - Michael Hogan *Lieutenant Steve Cortez - Matthew Del Negro *EDI - Tricia Helfer *Grunt - Steve Blum *Admiral Steven Hackett - Lance Henriksen *Illusive Man - Martin Sheen *Jack - Courtenay Taylor *Kasumi - Kym Hoy *Thane Krios - Keythe Farley *Miranda Lawson - Yvonne Strahovski *Legion - DC Douglas *Zaeed Massani - Robin Sachs *Jeff "Joker" Moreau - Seth Green *Admiral Shala'Raan - Shohreh Aghdashloo *Mordin Solus - William Salyers *Stargazer - Buzz Aldrin, Christine Dunford *Tali'Zorah - Ash Sroka *Jacob Taylor - Adam Lazarre-White *Aria T'Loak - Carrie-Anne Moss *Samantha Traynor - Alix Wilton Regan *Liara T'Soni - Ali Hillis *Garrus Vakarian - Brandon Keener *James Vega - Freddie Prince Jr. *Ashley Williams - Kimberly Brooks *Urdnot Wrex - Steven Barr 'Additional Voices' *Sean Acheson *Ike Amadi - Prothean VI *Benion Anthony *Laura Bailey - Asari Commando, Consultant, Ensign Rodriquez, Eva Coré, Humam Physician, Lieutenant Kurin, Oriana Lawson, PTSD Soldier, Sirta Supplies Terminal, Soldier *Maggie Baird - Samara *Troy Baker - Kai Leng *April Banigan - Khalisah al-Jilani *Claudia Black - Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh, Matriarch Aethyta *Shannon Blanchet *Brian Bloom - Darner Vosque *Nicholas Boulton - Dr. Baynar, Dr. Silon, Major Coats *Wendy Braun *Wolfgang Brettner *Lora Brovold *Roger Bumpass *Coralie Cairns *Clinton Carew *Angela Clark *Sandy Cooper *Jon Curry *Alan Dale - Captain Aaron Sommers, Henry Lawson *Abby Davies *Josh Dean *Grey DeLisle - Kahlee Sanders, Salarian Councilor Esheel *Alastair Duncan - Turian Councilor Sparatus, Turian Pilot *Gini Dupin *Patricia Dvorak *Chris Edgerly *Tom Edwards *Susan Eisenberg - Asari Councilor Irissa, Jona Sederis, Psych Consultant *Corri English *Juliette Eshleman *Dannah Feinglass - Avina *Quinton Flynn - Kolyat Krios *Kelly Fradley *Jesse Gervais *Peter Giles - General Corinthus *Amy Gross *Zach Hanks - Corporal Nyrek, Ensign Copeland, Marine *Jeffrey Harder *Patrick Harrigan *Michelle Horchuk *Stuart Hoye *Roger L. Jackson - Engineer Adams *Michael James *Nick Jameson *Martin Jarvis - Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib, Cerberus Commander, Cerberus Scientist *Chantale Kavanagh *Paige King *Carmen Klose *Alice Kos *Lex Lang - Din Korlack *Sean Lee *David Ley *Sean Lin *Yuri Lowenthal - Ensign Jason Prangley *Stefan Marks *Gord Marriott *Vanessa Marshall - Captain Lee Riley, Ereba, Officer Jordan Noles *Vishal Mathura *Lani Minella - Asari Medic, Eve *Jillian Neufeld *Jeff Page - Conrad Verner *Louiza Patikas *Cara Pifko - Yeoman Kelly Chambers *Chris Postle *Bill Ratner - Ambassador Donnel Udina *Daniel Riordan - Ambassador Dominic Osoba, Primearch Adrien Victus *Neil Ross - Codex Narrator *John Rubinow *Carolyn Seymour - Dr. Karin Chakwas, Older Woman *Armin Shimerman - Salarian Councilor Valern *Amy Shostak *Jason Singer *Jan Smith - Asari Councilor Tevos, Dr. Chloe Michel *Davina Stewart *Larry Stone *Keith Szarabajka - C-Sec Assistant *George Szilagyi - Major Kirrahe *Fred Tatasciore - Captain Ka'hairal Balak, General Septimus Oraka *Simon Templeman - Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema, Dr. Gavin Archer *John Ullyatt - Engineer Kenneth Donnelly, Glyph *Stephanie Wolfe *John Wright *Jo Wyatt *Frederick Zbryski *Darren Zenko *Patricia Zentilli 'Uncredited Additional Voices' *D.C. Douglas - Geth Prime, Tactus *Jennifer Hale - Alliance Council *Lance Henriksen - Narl *Ash Sroka - Jenna *Mark Meer - Blasto, Gryll, Kreete, Zymandis *Steve Blum - Rachni Queen Mass Effect 3: From Ashes 'Cast' *Javik - Ike Amadi 'Additional Voices' *David Sobolov The Darkness Breached: Leviathan's Sercrets 'Cast' *Leviathan - Anthony Skordi *Dr. Anneliese Bryson - Fay Masterson 'Additional Voices' *Clinton Carew *Brent Gill *Perry Gratton *Stefan Marks *Laura Metcalfe *David Sobolov - Dr. Garret Bryson Mass Effect 3: Omega 'Cast' *Aria - Carrie-Anne Moss *Nyreen - Sumalee Montano 'Additional Voices' *Ike Amadi *April Banigan *Brian Bloom *Wes Borg *Clinton Carew *Belinda Cornish *Brian George - Oleg Petrovsky *Evan Hall *Paula Humby *David Lodge *Sereana Malani *Laura Metcalfe *Alistair Parker Mass Effect 3: Citadel 'Cast' *Commander Shepard - Jennifer Hale, Mark Meer *Ashley Williams - Kimberly Brooks *Steve Cortez - Matthew Del Negro *EDI - Tricia Helfer *Garrus Vakarian - Brandon Keener *Urdnot Grunt - Steve Blum *Jack - Courtenay Taylor *Jacob Taylor - Adam Lazarre-White *James Vega - Freddie Prinze Jr. *Javik - Ike Amadi *Jeff "Joker" Moreau - Seth Green *Kaidan Alenko - Raphael Sbarge *Kasumi Goto - Kym Hoy *Liara T'Soni - Ali Hillis *Miranda Lawson - Yvonne Strahovski *Samara - Maggie Baird *Tali'Zorah vas Normandy - Ash Sroka *Thane Krios - Keythe Farley *Samantha Traynor - Alix Wilton Regan *Urdnot Wrex - Steve Barr *Zaeed Massani - Robin Sachs 'Additional Voices' *April Banigan - Khalisah al-Jilani *Wes Borg *Lora Brovold *Clinton Carew *Belinda Cornish *Keith David - Admiral David Anderson *Alastair Duncan - Turian Councilor Sparatus *Dannah Feinglass *Quinton Flynn - Kolyat Krios *Chris Fries *Siobhan Hewlitt *Paula Humby *David Lodge - Assistant *Gord Marriott *Jeff Page *Andrea Rankin *William Salyers *Marc Schulte *Jane Singer *John Ullyatt - Glyph *Travis Willingham - Barrows *Fred Zbryski *In Memory of Robin Sachs 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Ike Amadi - Casino Bartender Category:Video Games Category:2012 Video Games